


Too Much Of Not Enough

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [64]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean's horny and Seth's annoying.





	Too Much Of Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: pregnant dean riding seth and seth keeps his hand on deans stomach the whole time.

Dean gasps as he settles himself on Seth’s hips, Seth buried inside of him as far as he can go. Seth groans underneath him, one hand on Dean’s hip, the other resting on the tiny, barely there curve of Dean’s belly.

Slowly, Dean raises himself up and drops back down, groaning as he does. Seth helps him by matching his rhythm thrust for thrust as they speed up. He slides the hand on Dean’s hip around to cup his ass, fingers digging in the skin there. Dean just moans and throws his head back, one of his own hands tweaking his nipples which are ridiculously sensitive right now.

Seth’s hand rubs at the curve of Dean’s belly as he thrusts into Dean, never taking his eyes off of him. 

Dean squints down at him. “Seriously?”

Seth ignores him, leaning up to kiss him briefly before laying back down, both hands on Dean’s stomach now. Dean rolls his eyes and grabs his own cock, grumbling about useless husbands as he fucks himself on Seth’s cock and strokes himself in time to his thrusts.

Dean groans, hips stuttering against Seth as he comes, spilling his release all over Seth’s chest and his own hand. His orgasm sets off Seth’s orgasm as Seth fucks up into him a few more times, hand still pressed against Dean’s stomach as he comes, moaning loudly. 

Dean slumps down on Seth, trapping his hand between them. “You’re so weird.”

Seth manages to steal a kiss. “You’re just so gorgeous like this.”

Dean blushes and Seth watches as the red drifts down from Dean’s face to his neck to his chest and finally down over the curve of his belly. Seth adores it when Dean blushes and he can see the whole thing. Dean is a full body blusher and it’s glorious. 

Dean squirms off of Seth, wincing slightly as he heads for the bathroom to clean up. He tosses a wash cloth at Seth when he’s done. Seth wipes himself off and then pulls Dean carefully down onto the bed with him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his hand on the tiny bump. 

“When’s Roman coming home? He’s less annoying than you.” Dean complains, but he pushes back into Seth’s arms, sighing contently. 

“He should be home tomorrow, I think.” Seth kisses the back of Dean’s neck and lets the annoying comment go. 

“Good.” Dean yawns, and then promptly falls asleep.

Seth muffles a laugh in Dean’s hair. At least the pregnancy cured his insomnia.


End file.
